Crimson River
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: The SVU team teams up w\ the BAU Team to hunt down an UnSub who kidnaps women for prizes in an underground fight club.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson River

By Taijutsudemonslayer

The SVU team teams up w\ the BAU team to hunt down an UnSub who kidnaps women for prizes in an underground fight club JJ\OB femslash

Chapter One

Manhattan, NY, July 6, 2017

8:45 PM

Thirty year old Tala Baltazar is leaving her nightly aerobics class, she hoisted her black and green gym bag over her left shoulder as she heads for her 2015 Nissan Altima. Tala put her gym bag in the back of the car.

Just then..

"Hey there, hot stuff." a man's voice said from the dark van that had pulled up next to her.

Tala ignored the man, which angered the van's driver.

The man reached into the glovebox and grabbed a syringe, which is full of Ketamine before getting out of the van. He then walked up behind Tala and wrapped his well defined left arm around the Filipino woman's neck and quickly injected her with the Ketamine.

The man then drags Tala into. van and drove off into the night.

FBI Headquarters, Quantico, Va.

July 8, 2017

8:00 AM

FBI Special Agent Jennifer Jareau walked into the BAU's bullpen, followed by Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Alex Blake, and David Rossi.

Aaron Hotchner enters the bullpen followed by Penelope Garcia.

"Morning all, we have a case." Hotch says.

"Where?" Emily asked.

"Manhattan, Tala Baltazar, thirty from Chelsea was kidnapped outside of an aerobics studio two days ago." Garcia says.

Upon hearing their destination JJ smiled, which didn't go unnoticed by Derek.

"Who called us in, Hotch?" Emily inquired.

"Special Victims Captain Donald Cragen." Hotch says.

JJ smiled, she had been wanting to see Olivia Benson again after the last case the two teams worked together.

Also, Olivia and JJ had gotten closer personally. JJ could hardly contain her excitement.

"Wheels up in thirty." Hotch says.

NYPD 16th Precinct, SVU Squad Room

SVU Detective Olivia Benson sat at her desk typing up a DD5 when Elliot Stabler storms into the squad room.

"I don't believe this! Cragen called in the Feds on this case!"

Olivia looked up from her screen.

"Who?" Liv asked.

"The BAU, this is unbelievable!" Elliot roars.

Olivia smiles at the thought of seeing JJ again.

Olivia remembered back to the case that the BAU had been called in on to help with.

JJ and Olivia worked well together to arrest the UnSub.

The pairing with the BAU went over well with everyone in the squad, everyone except Elliot.

One hour later, the BAU team landed at LaGuardia, they then loaded into their SUVs and drove to the precinct. Hotch led his team into the SVU Squad room.

Captain Cragen walked out of his office.

"Hello again Agents." Cragen said.

"Captain Cragen." Hotch replied.

Hotch, Morgan, and Reid set up and began building a profile of the UnSub. JJ walks over Olivia's desk and lightly touched the brunette's right shoulder.

Liv looks up and smiles when she saw JJ.

"Hey you, it's been a while." Olivia said still smiling.

Olivia left her desk and heads for the ladies room, JJ quickly follows suit. Once alone in the restroom JJ grabbed Olivia, spun her around and pinned Olivia against the wall.

JJ kissed Olivia passionately, Liv ran her fingers through JJ's golden tresses, JJ pulled back from her brunette love for a split second before the blonde Agent leaned in and kissed Olivia's neck gently.

"I...I've missed you so much, JJ. I can't bear being apart for so long." Liv whispers.

"I know how you feel, Liv babe." JJ said before planting a feather soft kiss on Liv's pulse point.

"We...should get back." Olivia said. JJ nods.

Twenty seven year old Mother of three Gina Miles is brought down into the octagon and brought before the Pride Leader.

"If you can prove to me that you are not prey I will release you and up to five other women, but if you lose, you will die."

Gina doesn't say anything as everyone else clears out of the octagon.

Olivia and JJ returned to the group just as Morgan gets a frantic call from Garcia telling him about the web video.

Morales from TARU brings Hotch a laptop.

Gina is given a pair of mma gloves as she waited for an opponent.

A member of The Pride named Steven Drake stepped into the octagon.

The Pride Leader turned to web camera and began speaking.

"We are The Pride and what you're about to see will not be for the faint at heart. It will be barbaric, horrific, and brutal. And who will be at fault for this woman's death and the previous nine deaths? The FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit and the NYPD's very own crack team of officers - The Special Victims Unit, The Pride will reduce all of you weaklings to tears, so prepare for the streets of Manhattan to run red with blood."

Then the fight started, Gina charged Steven and hit him in the face with a right cross that caught him by surprise, Penelope cringed as she watched the video, as did everyone.

Steven shrugged off Gina's punch and expertly used a double leg takedown to take Gina to the mat before Steven began pummeling Gina mercilessly with his fists, JJ turned and buried face into Liv's chest and sobbed.

Soon Gina stopped moving, signifying that she was dead. Morgan and Fin cursed and jumped from the table.

"Garcia, have you identified the victim yet?" Hotchner asked after swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Yes Sir, her name was Gina Miles, twenty seven, from East Manhattan and... Oh my God no... no." Garcia's voice sobbed. Morgan and Fin ran over to Garcia, they froze in their tracks when saw what had made Garcia so upset.

"What is it?" Blake inquiries.

"They're raping her corpse." Olivia said as held a still sobbing JJ while also trying to hold back her own tears.

After they finished with Gina's body the group loads her into the van.

"Garcia, have you found Gina Miles' family yet?" Hotch asked.

"Yes Sir, her Parents died two years ago three months apart, her Mother died from cancer and her Father died from Heart Disease. Her Sister Jessica lives in Brooklyn." Penelope said.

"Captain, Agent Hotchner, can I take JJ home to my apartment, she is really shaken up and I know that you all have seen crimes like this before but it's still hard." Olivia said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Yes Detective Benson, we understand." Hotch says, before Cragen adds.

"You two take as much time as you both need." Cragen said.

"Thank you both." Olivia replied.

Elliot rolls his eyes as Liv and JJ gathered their things and exited the precinct.

 _' Why is everyone except me so eager to work with these Feds?'_ Elliot thought to himself before pulling out his phone and dialing his new girlfriend Pauline's number.

Three Pride members drove Gina's body to Central Park and put her in a shallow grave, still wearing only the gloves.

######:##

The drive from the 1-6 to Olivia's apartment was relatively quiet, until JJ broke the awkward silence.

"Do you think I'm weak or letting my emotions get away from me, Liv?" JJ asked.

"Sweetheart, these cases are very taxing emotionally, and sometimes we can't help how we react to them, that means that you're human, not weak."

Penelope had just finished trying to trace the IP address of the Gina Miles video with no luck after she hit an M-482 Firewall that had a scrambler attached to it, the blonde Technical Analyst then began working on getting past the firewall when Derek came up to her with a stack of files.

"Hey Baby Girl, Emily, Blake, and I are done with Ms. Novak's files on the nine previous victims. Would you return them to her while we go and speak to those victim's families again?"

"Sure my chocolate Adonis, hand em over." Penelope said excitedly before bounding out of her seat and heading up the stairs to Casey's office, Blake, Emily, Munch, and Fin all noticed this and smiled.

"Detective Tutuola, Blake, Munch, Emily, hurry out to Central Park, a body has been found." Hotch says as he jogged into the room.

"All right, let's go." Alex said.

Casey Novak is sitting in her office reading Melinda's autopsy reports on Marlene Dawson, victim number one and Carla Tai, victim number six, Casey absolutely felt sick as she read through the myriad of injuries suffered by both women.

"What kind of monster could knowingly do this to someone else?" Casey said to herself. A light knock on her office door brought the redhead out of her thoughts.

"Who is it?" Casey asked gently.

"It's Penelope Garcia from the BAU Ms. Novak, I returning your files to you." Garcia said from outside the door.

"Come in, Ms. Garcia." Casey said cheerfully, Penelope opened the door and walked into Casey's office.

"Here are your files back and thank you for letting our team use them." Garcia says.

"Anytime, Ms. Garcia." Casey chirped.

"Just Penelope, please. You make me sound older, kind of like an old teacher." Garcia says with a nervous laugh.

Casey gets up from her desk and walks around to where Penelope is standing and locked eyes with her.

"Believe me Penelope, I would never think of someone as gorgeous as you are to be old." Casey replied with a seductive smile that made Penelope blush.

"Th-thanks Casey." Penelope says, I have to get back to the team." Penelope says quickly before leaving the redhead's office.

Olivia and JJ pulled into the parking lot of Olivia's apartment building, the two women took the elevator up to Olivia's floor.

"Liv, I-I've been thinking about...you know us." JJ said.  
Olivia looked at her blonde lover, unsure of what she was about to say.

"OK JJ, and what have you decided about us?" Liv asked.  
The elevator doors opened and the pair exited the elevator, Liv reaching into jeans and pulling out her keys before reaching her door.

After unlocking the door, Olivia and JJ made their way inside the brunette's apartment. JJ walked over to the plush couch and sits down, kicking off her heels in the process. Olivia quickly joins JJ on the couch.

"JJ, what did you decide about us?" Olivia asked again, her brown eyes ablaze with worry.  
JJ looked at Olivia and smiled at her, the blonde then leaned over and gives Olivia a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you Olivia Benson and I want to marry you." JJ says.  
Olivia smiles and pulls JJ into her lap and kisses her passionately, JJ cups Olivia's face gently as their kiss deepened.

Olivia slowly broke the kiss and moved to kiss JJ's neck, which caused the blonde Agent to gasp sharply. Olivia loved the taste, the smell, and the feel of JJ's body when she was aroused. It was positively intoxicating and Olivia couldn't get enough.

JJ swung her hips around so that she is now straddling Olivia on the couch.

"Let's go to my bedroom, my darling." Olivia said sweetly.

"You read my mind, Liv babe." JJ replied.


End file.
